


a love letter to your body

by sumomomochi



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Foot Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a little bit of, accidentally a, one big long love letter to savagexfenty, thats all this fic is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumomomochi/pseuds/sumomomochi
Summary: Item one: Hux can dance.Item two: Hux owns at least one pair of heels and one pair of fishnet thigh highs.Item three: Hux wears bras?Item four: Kylo likes it. He has been thinking about this for days, jerking off every night to the thought of Hux—uptight, straightlaced Hux—in lacy underwear. It’s not a kink he ever thought he’d have; he’s pretty solidly gay. He likes guys—jock straps and flat chests, the whole thing. But Hux’s slender body clad in dark lace, hugging his body… that’s nice.





	a love letter to your body

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siveambrai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siveambrai/gifts).



> welcum to lingerie kink: the novel. u can thank siveambrai for being like hmm yes plz do when i was like lol what if i wrote a lingerie fic where i victor hugo'd it and just endlessly described the lingerie. u can also thank rihanna for making beautiful lingerie that i want that doesn't come in my size. kudos to cherrymilkshake too for copyediting for me and inserting 203024023704 m-dashes
> 
> also, heads up for hux initially assuming kylo is blackmailing him into sex. this is cleared up p immediately and theres a lot of clear, verbal consent thru the porn, though consensual non-consent is alluded to as a thing hux is into

Rey is almost twenty-two by the time she manages to convince Kylo to take her to one of the gay clubs. He lives downtown already, she said. It’d be easy for her to just crash with him after, she said. Nobody would fuck with her on her way home if she’s with him, she said. Never mind that she is fully capable of kicking just as much ass as he is, thanks to his uncle and her father running a dojo. Never mind that he lives in a tiny three hundred square foot studio. Never mind that clubs are just really not his scene.

He gives in because he loves his baby cousin and takes her, pays the ten dollar cover fee and lets Rey buy him an exorbitantly expensive drink as payment for supervising her. He leans against the wall of the club, drink in hand, and watches her make her way off to the dance floor, arms held above her head, wiggling like cooked noodles.

Kylo can’t help but laugh into his drink as Rey moves through the crowds, flailing more than dancing. It’s a small room, the dance floor in what basically amounts to an attic space above the main bar, so Kylo has no trouble keeping an eye on her. Not that he really needs to. She’s a grown-up capable of making adult decisions. 

He lets his eyes wander, taking in all the undulating bodies, most half dressed in the heat of the room. There are dancers up in cages around the room, elevated so their asses can be seen clearly over the heads of everyone. Most are male but there is one woman. He spots her just in time to see Rey shout up at her and flash her a double thumbs up, grinning as the dancer laughs.

An extremely tall individual struts by in six inch heels, towering over everybody, even Kylo. They make it to the edge of the dancefloor and drop into a low squat before rising, ass out, back arched. Kylo can just barely see the edge of their jaw from where he stands, can just barely see how their bangs fall into their eyes. They roll their body in time with the music, then do the gay thing, flapping their hands while they kick their feet, except they make it look good, smooth and fluid and incredible. They continue, dancing in a slow circle until they face Kylo and shit, _fuck_ , it’s Hux from two offices over; snooty, uptight, asshole Hux who makes direct eye contact with Kylo and freezes like a deer in headlights before stalking off, perfectly balanced in too tall heels. Kylo just watches him go, watches as he stomps down the stairs to the lower level.

Kylo laughs, stunned by the whole thing. Now that it’s over he thinks, there’s _no way_ that was Hux, no way that person glowing pale under the black light wearing stiletto boots and thigh highs dancing like a pro was _Hux_.

Rey scoots through the crowd back to him a moment later to shove a crumpled bill into his hand, saying, “Come on, I demand you put a one in the jockstrap of one of these dancers.”

\---

Kylo doesn’t see Hux on Friday, then it’s the weekend and he puts the whole thing out of mind, chalking it up to a fever dream brought on by the two cheap mini bottles of vodka Rey had forced him to down before they'd entered the club.

Then Monday rolls around and Kylo sees Hux from behind again, walking down the hall reading something on a tablet, dressed smartly in a pale blue button down and dark grey slacks. Kylo is immediately brought back to Hux’s doppelganger's ass in short shorts with legs that went on forever. It’s thankfully almost the end of the day; twenty more minutes and Kylo can leave, can get on the bus home and then hop into a cold shower.

That’s not what he does. He gets home and flops out on his unmade bed, thinking back to Hux’s dancing, how smooth and polished it was, how _good_ he was at it. Kylo’s still not convinced that that really _was_ Hux because Hux really _does not_ dance or wear heels or go to clubs. Hux probably does math for fun, sudoku with a glass of wine. He’s so frigid his dick probably fell off due to frostbite. There’s _no way_ Kylo saw him dancing at a club.

But he had stopped and left when he made eye contact with Kylo. If it was just someone who only looked suspiciously like Hux, why would they stop upon noticing _Kylo_ watching them? The whole point of dancing like that is to be _noticed_.

It has to have been Hux. There’s no other explanation for it.

Kylo presses the heels of his hands against his eyes, making colour spark behind the lids. He can’t stop thinking of Hux towering over him in those heels. Kylo hasn’t had to look up to anyone but his uncle Chewie since he was in middle school, but Hux must have been almost a full head taller than him in those heels. Kylo wishes he had gotten closer, had gotten to crane his neck up to look Hux in the face, had gotten to see Hux look down his perfectly straight nose at him from a higher vantage point. Hux already makes Kylo feel insignificant. Hux in those heels makes Kylo feel _small_ and Kylo thinks he likes it.

His dick definitely likes it. He’s been half-hard since he saw Hux back in their shared building and just imagining Hux dancing has him straining at the front of his jeans. He reaches down to palm himself, replaying the whole routine Hux went through at the club over and over, the way he arched his back and rolled his hips and, and vogued? Kylo thinks it’s called voguing, the thing Hux did with his hands.

Kylo wants to touch him, wants to touch Hux’s lean, talented body, wants to press up against him while he dances, wants that ass against his crotch and his hands on Hux’s hips pulling them tight together. Kylo doesn’t dance but he’d make an exception to dance with Hux.

He tugs his shirt up to expose his stomach and pulls his dick out, smearing the precome gathered at his slit down his shaft. He wonders if that’s what Hux does every Thursday night, if he goes out and dances in heels and fishnets every week. He wonders if he could hide himself away in a dark corner and watch. He wonders what Hux would do to him if he did watch, if he was caught staring.

Kylo’s breath hitches and he squeezes his dick tighter. He can imagine that Hux would climb into his lap, straddling his thighs, pressed close nose to nose, his pale eyes intense. Kylo would go to touch him and he would just smirk and _leave_ , swaning away to dance some more, this time just for Kylo.

He’s so fucking hard, gasping as he imagines Hux stripping for him, up in one of those cages the gogo dancers were in, thumbing open the fly of his shorts to reveal—

Kylo jerks and groans and comes messily into his fist. He’s really glad he and Hux work for different companies so their paths don’t cross often in their building because there’s no way he’d be able to face Hux’s disdain with the memory of jerking off to him so fresh in his mind. This is bad and stupid and _bad_. Fuck.

He wipes his hand off on his shirt and vows to never take Rey to that club ever again, no matter what she does to try to convince him.

\---

Kylo jerks off to the memory of Hux dancing four more times over the next three weeks. He sees Hux in the halls of their communal office building five times, Hux ducking his head and averting his eyes each time. It’s weird. Hux will usually stare down anyone but he seems _nervous_ around Kylo now. 

It’s because Kylo knows that Hux isn’t as uptight and unapproachable as he presents himself to be at work. Kylo has _dirt_ on him.

Another week passes and they find themselves the last two people left on their floor. Kylo is at the sink of their tiny communal kitchen washing off his lunch plate when Hux walks in. Kylo half expects Hux to just turn around and leave but instead he busies himself pulling something out of the fridge. Kylo puts his plate in the dishwasher and closes it. Hux is mostly blocking his way but Kylo thinks he could probably squeeze behind him out the door, so he tries, mumbling, “‘Scuse me.”

Hux glances over at him and takes a half step forward. Kylo sidesteps behind him, placing a hand on Hux’s back, just between his shoulder blades, the way his mom does when she wants to make sure Kylo’s not going to move and run into her.

Kylo can feel something odd under Hux’s shirt. He pauses, half in the kitchen, and asks, “Is that a bandage? Are you _hurt_?”

Oddly, Hux flushes as he snaps, “No, I’m not _hurt_ , fuck off.”

Kylo smooths his hand down Hux’s back, feeling the ridge of an additional layer around his ribs, and asks, “Then what, is it a bra?” half-laughing at the absurdity of the idea.

Hux rolls his shoulder to get Kylo’s hand off of him, glaring, making direct eye contact for the first time since they saw each other at the club.

“Obviously, you prick. Happy?”

He snaps the fridge shut and stalks off with a tupperware, slamming his shoulder against Kylo’s as he walks by. Kylo is left half-hard and _really confused_.

\---

Item one: Hux can dance.

Item two: Hux owns at least one pair of heels and one pair of fishnet thigh highs.

Item three: Hux wears bras? 

Item four: Kylo likes it. He has been thinking about this for days, jerking off every night to the thought of Hux—uptight, straightlaced Hux—in lacy underwear. It’s not a kink he ever thought he’d have; he’s pretty solidly gay. He likes guys—jock straps and flat chests, the whole thing.

But Hux’s slender body clad in dark lace, hugging his body… that’s nice. Kylo can imagine Hux in tall, shiny black heels with those fishnet thigh highs and a black lace thong and a black lace bra that gaps a little at the front because he has nothing to fill the cups, and Kylo _likes it_. Hux would dance for him, straddle his hips, come in close, and he’d get to _touch_ Hux, to put his hands on Hux’s narrow waist and feel all that warn, bare skin. Hux would just smirk as Kylo worships him, touching him everywhere, careful not to disturb the lace clinging to him.

Kylo wants it maybe a little too much.

\---

Kylo puts his foot in his mouth. He’s managed to practically corner Hux in the kitchen again, leaning against the doorframe as Hux makes himself a cup of tea. Kylo asks, voice low to keep anyone nearby from overhearing, “What are you wearing under all that today?”

Hux bristles, slamming the electric kettle back onto its stand, before turning to stare at Kylo with a sour face.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” he says, eyes narrowed. He goes to pass Kylo but Kylo manages to catch him by the arm.

“I would, yeah,” he says, “so how about I take you to dinner tonight and then we go somewhere private and you give me a show.”

Hux freezes, going red. Kylo is amazed at how smoothly that came out. He feels like he should be a stuttering mess, trying to proposition someone to fulfill a kink he didn’t even know he had, but Hux is tense, lips pressed tight together. Kylo worries he came on too strong, because he _did_ , and now Hux will deny him and like, report him for harassment.

Then Hux turns his head just slightly towards Kylo and bites out, “Fine.”

\---

Kylo clocks out and finds Hux out on the group floor, typing away at his laptop. Hux sees him approach and has closed his laptop by the time Kylo stands by him.

“Let me put this away then,” Hux says. He stands and this close Kylo can see that he’s just slightly taller than Hux. He kinda misses the heels. 

Kylo follows Hux to his office, where he packs a sleek backpack, never once looking over at Kylo. His cheeks are tinged every so slightly pink when he slings his backpack over his shoulders and finally faces Kylo. Kylo isn’t sure if he likes it. His fantasies have been full of hypercompetent Hux, smugly showing off the delicate things he’s wearing. This Hux, the real Hux, is pinched lipped and embarrassed and it is _weird_.

They exit the building together and Hux asks, “Where are you taking me on this farce of a date?”

He sounds sharp and bitter and it catches Kylo by surprise.

“Where do you want to go?” he asks in reply. Hux looks at him, narrow eyes disbelieving.

“Somewhere I can have a bloody drink.”

Kylo snorts and says, “Okay.” He knows of a good pub a couple blocks away. It’s not posh like where he assumes Hux would go, but they have poutine and good local beer, so Kylo likes it.

It’s Tuesday, just before the evening crowd, so they manage to score a booth in the back corner. Hux settles in across from him, hands folded on the tabletop, eyes boring into him. A waiter comes by and takes their order. All Hux asks for is a whiskey ginger, a double. Kylo gets his usual. They don't even look at their menus.

“Why are you doing this?” Hux asks, voice sharp. Kylo is taken aback.

“Uh,” he says, like it should be obvious. “I saw you dancing at the club last month. It’s practically all I can think of, _then_ you tell me you wear women’s underwear and _that’s_ all I can think of, and like, you’re a stuck up asshole but you’re _pretty_ and I kinda want to see you naked.”

Hux turns a little pink then reaches up to rub between his eyebrows, eyes squinched shut.

“So you’re not blackmailing me for sexual favours,” he says.

“What? _No_ ,” Kylo hisses, leaning in. “What the _fuck_.”

“So this is a real date,” Hux continues, dropping his hand and opening his eyes to stare Kylo down again.

“Yeah. I mean. If you want to.” Kylo can feel his own face heat up. This has gone all wrong, fuck. He gestures vaguely between the two of them and adds, “Obviously, you got the wrong idea so you’re welcome to just like, leave.”

Hux leans back, crossing his arms over his narrow chest. He looks Kylo up and down and Kylo can _feel_ Hux’s eyes on him, surveying every inch of him, down to the bone like he has x-ray vision.

“No, I think you’ll do,” Hux says, completely deadpan.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Hux smirks, the corners of his lips turning up just a bit, and it is exactly what Kylo keeps picturing in his fantasies, sharp and smug and a little cold. Kylo can’t help but shiver, averting his eyes guiltily. 

He’s saved by their drinks arriving. He wants to know what Hux means by _he’ll do_ but he’s not sure he wants an answer while they’re out in public, given how flustered just Hux’s smirk made him.

Kylo can’t decide if this is the stupidest thing he’s ever done or the best. On one hand, this could still go very badly. It almost went very badly, in probably the worst way it could. On the other hand, Hux is pretty and scary in equal measures and Kylo really likes it. Hux is pretty and scary and apparently wants to see Kylo naked too.

Hux takes a sip of his drink. He seems to have relaxed a bit now that he knows there’s no blackmail involved in this whole thing. Kylo kind of wonders what Hux sees in him. He’s comfortable with the fact that his face is not exactly model quality, but it’s not bad, and he’s big. Some guys are into that. Kylo doesn’t want to make assumptions but he thinks Hux might be into that.

He should say something. Not something about how he’s big all over, something to start actual regular conversation. He settles on, “So, um, what do you do?” then takes a hasty sip of his beer to cover his nervousness.

“You, hopefully,” Hux says, raising one eyebrow. Kylo chokes on his beer, making Hux laugh a little. His smile when Kylo gets his coughing under control is a little softer, a little sweeter, like this is really a real date where they really like each other instead of an awkward, maybe mutually beneficial _thing_. It’s nice. Kylo likes it.

“No, I mean—”

“I know what you mean,” Hux says, cutting Kylo off. He waves his hand and says, “Finance for a tech start up. Not terribly interesting. You?”

“Tech support. For a different tech start up.”

There’s that smile again, somewhere between fond and patronizing. Kylo really likes it. Hux’s lips are plush and pink, soft-looking, like he actually uses chapstick. Kylo wants to kiss him, wants to taste him. He watches Hux take another sip of his whiskey ginger, enamoured with the way his mouth is left shiny and wet.

Kylo’s poutine arrives. They make more awkward small talk while he eats. It’s not the worst first date Kylo has been on. Kylo is debating on mopping up the last of the gravy in his bowl with his finger when Hux finishes his drink and says, “Alright, shall we?”

Kylo stares at him, managing to be a little stunned at how abruptly Hux declared this date over. He feels he shouldn’t be surprised. Hux does seem like someone who gets directly to the point.

Kylo flags down the waiter for the check, digging out his wallet. He somehow has enough cash to cover it so they don’t have to wait for his card to be run.

“Your place or mine?” Hux asks once they’re outside, almost sultry. 

Kylo licks his lips and pointedly does not look at Hux when he say, “Uh, yours. I, um, I like the heels.”

He just barely hears Hux’s huff of laughter over the sound of traffic before he says, “Alright then. I’m this way.”

He takes off down the sidewalk. Kylo follows him as they walk south three blocks, then east five, to the door of an old brick building. 

Hux’s apartment is nicer than Kylo’s, definitely cleaner, but around the same size. Hux hangs his keys on a hook by the door and bends to untie his shoes. Kylo follows his lead, tugging at the laces of his chucks. 

Hux stands towards the center of the room, hands spread out by his sides, and says, “Alright, what did you want to see me in?”

Kylo steps closer, itching to touch Hux. He wants to know what Hux usually wears to work, wants to know what’s hidden under his prim button up and slacks, but the mention of options has his dick twitch in interest.

“What do you got?” he asks carefully.

Hux presses his lips tight together and averts his gaze, his cheeks going pink again. He walks the three feet to his bed then bends down, flipping up the covers to reveal a drawer. He pulls it out, farther than Kylo expected, to reveal rows and rows of neatly folded things, pastels and florals and lace in perfect order, stacked in such a way that each item is immediately visible. 

“Woah,” Kylo breathes, eyes wide. Hux flushes darker, ears turning as red as his neatly parted hair.

The contents of the drawer are not what Kylo expected. He figured Hux would have more black but the drawer is dominated by soft colours. Kylo kneels next to the drawer, on the side away from Hux, and hesitantly reaches out.

“Can I, can I touch them?”

Hux heaves a sigh and rolls his eyes before saying, “I suppose.”

The lingerie is all very soft, satin and silk and high end polyester. Kylo runs his fingertips over the rows, overwhelmed by the choices.

“What’s your favourite?” Kylo asks.

“They’re all my favourite,” Hux says. “I only buy what I like most.”

Kylo looks at him, taking in the lowered eyes and ruddy blush, how he’s tensed up again.

“We don’t, we don’t have to do this, if you don’t want to,” Kylo tells him, _promises_.

Hux grimaces and flicks his hand over the open drawer, saying, “Might as well, since you already know.”

“That’s not a good enough reason to have sex with someone,” Kylo grumbles.

Hux sighs and rolls his eyes again.

“Look,” he says, “You’re cute, you’re not a complete prick, and I want to see how big your cock really is. I’m not some wilting flower unable to say no. This is just—” He rubs between his eyes, scowling. “—I don’t, no one’s ever _seen_ this before.”

“Oh,” Kylo says, then, “Can I kiss you?”

Hux looks at him, startled, then says hesitantly, “Alright.”

Kylo shuffles over until his knees bump Hux’s, then gently places a hand on one. The other he brings up to Hux’s cheek, turning his face as Kylo leans in to press their lips together. It’s chaste, hesitant. Kylo has no idea what he’s doing, accosting someone based more on their underwear than anything else, but Hux is pretty. He’s always thought that Hux is pretty, just, he’s also been an asshole and seemed completely unapproachable.

Now that Kylo’s managed to find an in, he kinda likes Hux. He likes that Hux is direct and a little prickly. He likes how pink Hux turns when he’s flustered. He’s absolutely thrilled to be the first one to see Hux in his lingerie.

“Do you, um,” Kylo asks against Hux’s lips. “What’s it for?”

Hux pulls back, narrowing his eyes at Kylo. This close, Kylo can see they’re a clear pale green, like sea glass.

“The lingerie?”

Kylo nods and Hux rolls his eyes.

“For wearing, obviously.”

Kylo laughs and presses, “No, I mean, is it like, for special occasions?”

“Yes, of course. I’ve spent easily thousands of dollars on things I’ve never let someone else see, hoarding them for _special occassions_.”

Kylo leans in to kiss him again, grinning, and says, “You’re an asshole, you know.”

“So I’ve been told.”

Kylo kisses him again, harder, nipping at Hux’s full lower lip.

“I like it,” he says, pulling away to look Hux in the face.

“Good for you.”

Kylo laughs again, louder, and Hux _smiles_ , just a little bit. 

“So you wear it every day?”

Hux shrugs and averts his eyes, his gaze settling on the lingerie in the drawer next to them.

“Most days, yeah.”

Kylo’s hand travels down Hux’s neck until his palm rests over Hux’s collar bone. 

“Today?”

Hux licks his lip and nods.

“Can I see?”

Hux glances up at him, smirking as he says, “If you must.”

The look he gives Kylo is conspiratorial, like they’re sharing in some big secret, and a little like he’s worried what Kylo will think of it. They are; no one else knows this about Hux. Just that on its own is enough to make Kylo hard; but on top of _that_ , Kylo gets to see whatever soft, lacy thing Hux has decided to enjoy under his stuffy business wear today.

His fingers shake a little with nerves as he goes to undo the topmost button of Hux’s shirt. Hux tips his chin up just slightly, making room for Kylo’s big hands. The top button slips through its hole and Kylo moves on to the next, which reveals a band of sky blue lace across Hux’s collarbone. Kylo bites his lip, eyes flicking up to Hux’s face. Hux’s expression has gone serene, simply waiting, like a prisoner at his execution.

The next two buttons reveal pale skin before another reveals the joint between the two cups of the bra. Kylo quickly undoes the rest of the buttons he can reach, until his hands meet the waistband of Hux’s slacks. He slides his palms over Hux’s thighs, staring first at Hux’s crotch where his dick is hidden, to Hux’s soft stomach peeking out of the v of his open shirt, to where the bra sits circling Hux’s ribs.

Hux tugs his shirttails out of his slacks and undoes the last button, shrugging out of it completely. The bra he’s left in is beautiful, the colour complimenting Hux’s skin and hair perfectly. It’s not a normal bra, unlike anything Kylo has ever in his limited experience seen. It has a collar, more blue lace going from strap to strap, hugging the base of Hux’s throat, arching over his sternum. There’s a lace ruffle that disappears over Hux’s shoulders, matching lace along the bottom of his bra. Kylo can just barely make out the pink of Hux’s nipples through the lace of the cups.

Kylo has never seen anything more beautiful.

“Woah,” he whispers. “It’s really pretty.”

Hux snorts, like an asshole.

“Well, it is!” Kylo protests.

“Obviously,” Hux says. “That’s why I bought it.”

Kylo laughs and leans in, reaching up to grab Hux’s face for another kiss. Hux follows along willingly, kissing Kylo back, going so far as to part his lips to suck on one of Kylo’s. Kylo groans, eyelashes fluttering. He can feel Hux’s smirk.

“We should move to the bed,” Hux says softly. “My feet are falling asleep.”

Kylo laughs and kisses Hux one last time before pulling away. He can sit on his knees for ages since he spent so much time doing so at uncle Luke’s dojo as a kid, so he pops right up, offering a hand down to help Hux. Hux takes his hand delicately and lets Kylo pull him to his feet, hissing as blood resumes its flow.

He kicks the drawer shut and leans against the edge of his bed, tilting his head as he looks at Kylo.

“Alright,” he says. “Your turn.”

Kylo grins and peels off his t-shirt, tensing his stomach so his muscles ripple. Hux eyes him critically as he tosses the shirt across the end of the bed.

“Yes, I suppose you’ll do,” Hux says, smirking. He’s a vision, leaning casually against his bed, ankles crossed, still in his slacks, that bra a striking contrast to the rest of him. Kylo’s dick throbs against the fly of his jeans.

He steps forward until his feet frame Hux’s, brushing his fingertips down Hux’s stomach to the waistband of his slacks, sliding along the wool until they meet in the middle over the catch. Kylo looks at Hux, waiting for permission. Hux just stares back at him, that smirk tilting his lips ever so slightly, waiting for Kylo to take what he wants.

So Kylo does, parting the fly of Hux’s slacks, revealing more pale blue. Hux lifts his ass so Kylo can slide them down. Kylo revels in every inch revealed, blue satin and lace panties matched with a soft cream garterbelt and so much pink skin. Further down Hux’s long legs are another pair of thigh highs, pinched to the garterbelt. They, too, are topped with cream lace, the nylon of the body just a hair darker than Hux’s skin. 

Kylo goes back down to his knees as he follows Hux’s slacks down until they pool at the floor and Hux steps out of them. The nylons disappear into plain black trouser socks, making Kylo laugh softly.

“Hush,” Hux says. “They’re to protect my stockings from my shoes.”

“And to keep it all a secret, hmm?” Kylo teases, looking up at Hux from his place on the floor. Hux’s flush flares up again as he looks away, caught. Kylo just smiles and smoothes his hands down one of Hux’s calves until he reaches his slim ankle, tugging just slightly. Hux gets the hint, lifting that foot, letting Kylo peel the sock away. He repeats the process on Hux’s other foot, leaving Hux standing in just his underthings.

They’re beautiful, soft and silky under Kylo’s hands. The cream of the garterbelt and stockings plays off the blue of the panties and bra wonderfully. Kylo slides his palms up Hux’s legs, feeling the smooth nylon give over to the delicate texture of the lace. There’s little satin ribbons covering the clips of the garterbelt that catch at Kylo’s thumbs as his hands make their way up to the bare skin between Hux’s stockings and his panties. Kylo’s thumbs slides along the elastic strap of the garterbelt until his hands grip the top of Hux’s thighs, the tip of his thumb just peeking under the lace edge of Hux’s panties.

Kylo is just about eye level with Hux’s dick. He’s still soft, hidden behind the satin of the panties, or at least mostly soft, a modest bulge tucked between his pale thighs. A thin dusting of fiery gold hair trails from the top elastic of his panties to his navel, but his thighs are completely smooth. Kylo takes in all of it, memorizing every detail. He’s definitely into this, definitely wants to see more, to see Hux in every single hidden thing he owns. He leans in and presses his lips against Hux’s thigh, just to the inside of the garterbelt strap.

“You’re beautiful,” he murmurs against Hux’s skin. He hears Hux inhale, undoubtedly to make some sarcastic retort, so he adds, “I mean it. I’ve never seen anything so incredible.”

He glances up then, searching out Hux’s face. Hux is looking away, his chin tucked against one of his shoulders, flushed clear down to the keyhole opening spanning his chest.

“I like this. A lot,” Kylo continues. “I like seeing you like this. You’re gorgeous.” He nuzzles his nose against the soft skin of Hux’s thigh. “You’re exactly what I want.”

Hux sounds breathless as he asks, “I thought you wanted me in heels too,” like he’s trying to deny that he’s fulfilling everyone one of Kylo’s recent fantasies and more, better than anything Kylo could have imagined.

Kylo nips at Hux’s thigh, thinking, then says, “Next time.”

He hopes to fuck that there will be a next time. He wasn’t kidding when he said that Hux is perfect, that this is perfect, that he’s never seen someone look so good. Never in a million years could Kylo have thought of something like this. The reality is so much better than his fantasies, softer and sweeter than his fantasies. Kylo is enamoured.

Hux looks down at him and says softly, “Okay,” and Kylo hides his grin against Hux’s skin.

Down here, Hux smells like skin and sweat and faintly of laundry soap with a light floral edge; lavender, probably, if it’s his laundry soap. Kylo presses his nose against the crease of Hux’s thigh, sliding his hands around to touch Hux’s ass. Lace gives way to a fine, tight mesh, the edge of the panties cutting ever so slightly into Hux’s surprisingly supple ass. Kylo’s hands roam, sliding over flesh and fabric alike, until he settles his hands just under the curve of Hux’s ass, on the back of his thighs.

Kylo can feel Hux growing firmer against his cheek as he kisses along the very edge of the panties, over where they're layered on top of the garterbelt, across Hux’s hip, then up, onto his stomach. His hands slide up again, gravitating to Hux’s waist as he goes up on his knees, kissing the bony point of Hux’s hip, over his soft stomach, the dip of his navel, the edge of his ribs. His hands move higher until they brush the lace edge of the bra. Kylo brings one foot under him so he can go even higher, kissing up Hux’s breastbone.

He glances up at Hux, finding Hux staring down at him, mouth slack with wonder. He nuzzles his nose against the soft skin of Hux’s chest, kisses it, wraps his arms around Hux’s ribs and holds him tight.

And Hux, for the first time, touches him back, his slender fingers coming up to run through Kylo’s hair.

“Is this all you want?” Hux asks. “To just look at me?”

“I’m touchin’ you too,” Kylo says, flexing his hands against Hux’s back for punctuation. Hux laughs, short and sweet.

“I suppose that’s true. Still, this lacks most of the markers of actual fucking.”

Kylo rises to his feet and presses close, tucking his cheek and his dick against Hux’s. Hux sucks in a sharp breath at the friction, half-hard in his panties, arms wrapped around Kylo’s neck. Kylo kisses the edge of Hux’s jaw and rolls their hips together. Hux sighs sweetly and drops his head to Kylo’s shoulder.

“Better?” Kylo asks.

Hux huffs another short laugh and says, “You’re still wearing far too much clothing for sex.”

Kylo slides his hands down Hux’s back to tuck his fingertips under the waistband of Hux’s panties, dimpling the flesh of the top of his ass posessively.

“Maybe what you’re in is more important,” Kylo tells him.

Hux snorts and says, “Right. This is your fetish after all.”

Kylo kisses Hux’s jaw again, just by his ear, and asks, “Isn’t it yours too?”

Hux pulls away to look Kylo in the face, hands coming down to rest on Kylo’s trapezii. He stares at Kylo critically, running his tongue across his bottom lip. 

“It’s not a sex thing,” he tells Kylo, voice soft as he admits to his secrets. “I come home, take a bath, and put on something nice for the evening. It’s just, just what I like to do. It’s comfortable.”

Kylo can understand that sort of self-care. He’s had multiple partners assume he goes to the gym to increase his sex appeal but that’s not the point of it. He works out four times a week, alternating cardio and weight training, going until he’s jelly-limbed and deeply content. It’s meditative. He always feels more centered after.

Self-care takes many forms and this is apparently Hux’s.

Kylo leans in to kiss him again, squeezing Hux’s ass as he does so. Hux snorts again, smiling against Kylo’s mouth. Kylo parts his lips and Hux follows his lead, opening his mouth to let Kylo lick into it.

This is probably the laziest sex Kylo has ever had. He’s not sure what he expected, but it definitely wasn’t this, wasn’t a long moment stretched out as he memorizes Hux’s lace wrapped body inch by inch.

Hux’s tongue is hot against Kylo’s. He reaches between their bodies to adjust his dick, pulling his hard-on along his hip. The very tip of it peeks out of the top of his panties; Kylo can feel the velvet heat of it against his stomach, just above the waistband of his jeans.

Hux’s entire body is hot, burning in Kylo’s hands as they kiss, tangling tongues in slow motion. Hux has laced his fingers together behind Kylo’s neck, thumb stroking the skin there gently, over and over.

The slightest bit of slick wetness seeps out of the head of Hux’s cock, precome smearing between their stomachs. It makes Kylo’s own dick twitch, straining at the fly of his jeans, which in turn makes Hux’s breath hitch.

“Fuck,” he murmurs against Kylo’s lips. “You feel massive.”

It’s Kylo’s turn to laugh. He’s not as big as everyone first assumes; he’s over average, sure, long and thick, but it’s not like he’s got a dick like a cheese wheel. It’s manageable.

“You can take it,” he promises Hux. “I believe in you.”

“Your words are so touching.”

Kylo grins and presses his lips to Hux’s again, peppering him with kisses. Hux pulls away and wrinkles his nose in mock disgust, but the corners of his lips are turned up just the tiniest bit, betraying his enjoyment.

“Are you actually going to fuck me then, or is that—” Hux nudges his hips against Kylo’s. “— just for show?”

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Kylo asks.

Colour rises in Hux’s cheeks again as he looks away, embarrassed. Kylo grins.

“I can, if you want,” he says, leaning in to press his lips against Hux’s hot cheek, smiling deviously. “But you gotta ask.”

Kylo can feel Hux’s skin pinch as he makes a sour face. It makes Kylo smile harder, kissing him again.

“Isn’t this to fulfill your weird fantasies?” Hux asks.

“Yeah, and part of my fantasy is you telling me what to do.”

Hux laughs and says, “You’re quite shameless, aren’t you?”

“Yeah,” Kylo agrees instantly.

“Alright then,” Hux says. “Back on your knees. I want you to suck me off.”

Kylo instantly sinks to his knees for the third time, mouth gravitating to the shaft of Hux’s dick hidden behind the satin panel of his panties. Hux breathes in deep, running his fingers through Kylo’s hair.

“I have condoms in the side table,” Hux say softly. “In the little chest on the shelf.”

Kylo looks up at him, lips catching at the swell of his dick. Hux is beautiful, breathing quick, cheeks flushed. His eyelashes and hair catch the light, shining gold. Kylo is loathe to pull away from him for even a moment. He does so anyway, shuffling two steps over to reach the nightstand, pulling down the fancy wood box sitting at the bottom. He flips open the lid and inside are more than just condoms. It’s half full of neatly organized sex toys, a box of condoms tucked to the side along with a bottle of lube. He pulls out both and replaces the chest, shuffling back to Hux’s feet with his loot.

Hux’s hand goes immediately back to Kylo’s hair, petting through it as Kylo settles back in front of him. Kylo fumbles the box of condoms, almost dropping it as he tries to get one out. He glances up just in time to see Hux smile, not quite laughing at him. Kylo just beams, happy that Hux has finally relaxed.

He gets a condom out and sets it to the side, on the bed with the box and the lube. He runs his hands over Hux’s hips, pressing his lips to Hux’s covered cock, mouthing at it as he debates how he wants to go about things. He wants to follow Hux’s directions, to do as he says, but at the same time he wants to just touch Hux all over, every inch of skin and lace he can reach from his place at Hux’s feet.

Kylo doesn’t want to take off Hux’s panties yet either. He looks so beautiful in them, the head of his cock just peeking out over the top, flushed red with precome pearling at the tip. Kylo loves how the waistband of the garterbelt is tucked underneath, his cock pressed between two pieces of lace, like a lingerie sandwich, the sexiest of sandwiches. He grins against Hux’s dick, laughing a bit at his own absurdity. Hux sighs over him, tugging on his hair a little, just enough to remind Kylo of what he’s supposed to be doing.

He slides his hands up Hux’s sides to his waist, then down his stomach, fingertips bumping over the garterbelt to catch at the waistband of his panties. Kylo tugs them down just the tiniest bit, mouth still pressed to the covered underside of Hux’s dick.

“You look very good like that,” Hux says, voice soft, at odds with his words. “With your mouth on my cock.”

Kylo groans and leans harder against Hux, a shiver racking his whole body. Hux pets through Kylo’s hair, then wraps his fingers around it at the base of Kylo’s skull and tugs until Kylo’s head tilts back, his lips parted. He looks up at Hux from under his lashes, thrilled to see Hux smirking down at him.

“You like that, hmm?” Hux teases. Kylo just nods as best he can with Hux gripping his hair. Hux looks entirely smug, pleased with Kylo’s willingness to do whatever Hux wants—Hux is letting him have what he wants; it’s only fair to give back to him.

Hux lifts one stocking-clad foot and rests it on Kylo’s thigh, toes inching closer and closer to Kylo’s own dick. Kylo swallows hard, eyes fluttering closed just as Hux presses the ball of his foot against Kylo’s hard-on. He slides his hands down Hux’s thigh, wrapping his fingers around his calf, just under his knee, holding on.

“Condom,” Hux murmurs. Kylo’s eyes snap open, one hand reaching for the condom sitting on top of the bed. Hux’s toes press harder against Kylo’s dick, just for an instant, giving him a taste of glorious friction.

Kylo peels down Hux’s panties further, just enough to free his cock, before tearing open the condom. He rolls it down Hux’s length, then goes to follow his hand with his mouth. Hux’s fingers in his hair don’t let him, tightening, holding his head in place. Hux’s other hand comes forward; he holds onto the base and carefully guides his head towards Kylo’s lips. Kylo opens his mouth obediently, absolutely ready to have Hux’s cock on his tongue.

It bumps against Kylo’s teeth. He opens his mouth a little wider, sits up a little taller, wanting so hard.

Hux pulls back after Kylo gets the tiniest taste and asks, “How much can you take?”

Hux’s dick is beautiful, flushed and long just like the rest of him, but not overly large. And besides, this is one of his favourite parts. He has quite the trick up his sleeve.

“All of it,” he tells Hux, grinning against the tip of Hux’s dick.

“Really now?” Kylo nods and Hux tilts his head to the side a little, surveying Kylo. He adds, “Alright, show me then.”

Kylo brings one hand up to Hux’s dick, laying his fingers flat against his neatly trimmed, red-gold pubes, thumb tucked under the shaft. The other he smooths across Hux’s leg, from knee to ankle, memorizing the feel of nylon wrapping Hux’s slim calf. Hux’s fingers have loosened in Kylo’s hair, letting him move forward on his own. Kylo wraps his lips around the head of Hux’s dick and sucks gently, tongue pressed to the v of his frenulum. He pulls back a bit before dipping his head further down Hux’s cock, slicking the latex wrapping it with his spit with every bob of his head. It takes him no time at all to swallow down all of it, his nose nestled against Hux’s mons pubis and his lips just touching the bottom edge of the condom.

He swallows around Hux and Hux sighs, “Fuck.”

Kylo can’t help but chuckle a little, his laughter vibrating around his throat full of cock. Hux tugs on his hair a little and Kylo pulls back, his cheeks hollowing with suction. 

“I’m quite impressed,” Hux says. Kylo looks up at him and smiles around his head before focusing back on the dick in his mouth. He loves this, loves sucking dick, but more than that, he’s fucking enamoured with having Hux—sharp, unapproachable, mean Hux—stand over him in beautiful pastel lingerie, his foot pinning Kylo’s dick, his hand in Kylo’s hair, using Kylo. This may have been Kylo’s idea initially, but Hux is rolling with it perfectly, the reality so much better than Kylo’s fantasies.

Kylo swallows Hux down to the root again and Hux presses down with his toes. Kylo arches his hips up, moaning around his mouthful. He wants to feel Hux’s silky, stockinged foot against his bare dick. He needs more hands so he can keep one on Hux’s dick and one on Hux’s leg and still get his jeans open. Lamenting that he only has the two, he lets go of Hux’s leg and fumbles at the button of his jeans.

“Finally taking that thing out, hmm?” Hux asks. Kylo hums an affirmative, tongue pressed to the bottom of Hux’s dick as he does his best not to be distracted from his task by attention to his own dick. Hux’s toes flex against the fly of Kylo’s jeans, his foot rolling with Kylo as Kylo rises off his heels, shoving his jeans and boxers down his ass. 

Hux’s nylon wrapped foot glides along Kylo’s dick like nothing else. Kylo moans, squeezing Hux’s ankle, silently begging for more.

“You had better not make a mess of my stocking,” Hux scolds. He should sound mean but it comes across more as fond, and Kylo is so fucking happy that Hux is enjoying himself too. If he’s good, if he impresses Hux, maybe Hux will invite him over again and show him something else from his collection.

Hux keeps his toes at the base of Kylo’s dick, his balls nestled against the arch of Hux’s foot. He presses in, rubbing just slightly, the silky nylon of his stocking the softest thing to have ever touched Kylo’s dick. Kylo wants to rut against it, rub himself all over Hux and his lingerie. This scenario—Hux’s dick filling his mouth while Hux steps on him, asserting his power over him—will appear over and over again when Kylo jerks off, he’s sure of it.

Kylo pops off Hux’s dick, pressing his wet lips against the little triangle of skin between the edge of his panties and the band of his garterbelt before breathlessly asking, “Can I fuck you?”

Hux’s breath hitches, his fingers combing through Kylo’s hair,

“I thought I was supposed to ask _you_ ,” he says.

Kylo shakes his head, pressing his face against Hux’s hip.

“Changed my mind,” he replies simply. He wants Hux too bad to play games with him, wants to press against him and touch him everywhere, wants to rut together and feel satin and lace and skin against him, wants to fuck him deep, wants to see him loose and pliant, wants to do _everything_ for him. Kylo wraps an arm around Hux’s hips, holding him close, and looks up at him beseechingly from his place on the floor. He asks, “Do you want me to fuck you?”

Hux nods and breathes, “Yeah.”

He lifts his foot from Kylo’s dick, setting it back on the floor. Kylo slides his hand up Hux’s leg until he reaches the band of cream lace around his thigh. He kisses Hux’s hip again. Hux’s fingers leave Kylo’s hair, his hands going for Kylo’s.

“C’mon, stand up,” Hux says softly. He pulls Kylo to his feet, twining their fingers together. They’re chest to chest, Hux’s bra brushing Kylo’s nipples. Kylo leans in to kiss him chastly, like he’s not about to fuck Hux through his matress. 

Kylo likes this, likes the softness, the feeling of being lovers instead of near strangers with a common interest, layered on top of Hux’s authoritarian personality. It’s good, so much better than the awkwardness that started all of this.

“You’re beautiful like this,” he tells Hux. “If I were an artist, you would be my muse.”

Hux rolls his eyes and says, “Christ, you’re a romantic.”

“Yeah,” Kylo says, kissing him again.

“It’s ridiculous.” Kylo snorts and nudges his nose against Hux’s cheek, kissing there too. Hux continues, “You’re interested in me because of some terrible, secret fetish. You’re not allowed to be _romantic_ about it.”

“Why not?” Kylo asks. “You’re mine for the night, and I take very good care of my things.”

“Jesus,” Hux breathes, incredulous. “Just take off your jeans and fuck me, alright?”

Kylo pulls away and smiles, saying, “See, I knew you’d ask.”

Hux lets go of Kylo’s hands to shove at his shoulders, making him stumble back a step.

“You’re terrible,” he says, but he’s smiling a little. He hops up on the bed and scoots back until he’s comfortably seated, lounging back on his hands. He says, “Come on, take them off. Let me see you.”

Kylo takes a step back, his jeans barely clinging to him. They’re halfway down his ass, his dick sticking up out of the fly, pinned against his stomach by the elastic of his boxers. He tucks his thumbs under the waistbands of both and shimmies them down, staring into Hux’s crystalline eyes. 

Hux licks his lips as Kylo steps out of his clothes and says, “Yes, I think you’ll do quite nicely.”

Kylo strokes his cock from root to tip, fingers coming away sticky with precome, showing off for Hux. Hux’s eyes stay glued to Kylo’s dick, watching his hand.

“Absolutely lovely,” Hux murmurs, more to himself than anything. Then he lifts his eyes and looks at Kylo, saying, “Come here.”

Kylo steps between Hux’s spread knees. He wants to drop down to the floor again, where he belongs, but Hux catches his hands again and places them on his thighs, between his panties and the top of his stockings. Kylo takes the hint, sliding his hands up over Hux’s hips to his waist. He places a knee on the bed between Hux’s thighs and climbs up. He looms over Hux, hands on Hux’s ribs, face tilted down. His hair falls over his shoulders to curtain off their faces. Hux looks up at him, eyes soft but with that sharp smirk.

Kylo wraps his arms around Hux’s ribs and pulls him up, maneuvering him across the bed the way he wants. Hux clutches at Kylo’s biceps, gasping as Kylo moves him. He falls back against the bed, head almost on the pillows. He’s a vision spread out in front of Kylo, hands falling away to rest against the covers. His cheeks are flushed, his chest heaves. He rolls his hips against Kylo’s thigh, wanton, and Kylo has never wanted anyone more.

“Beautiful,” Kylo whispers, ducking his head to press his lips against Hux’s cheek. Hux huffs and arches his hips up again.

“Are you going to fuck me or not?” Hux asks.

“In time,” Kylo tells him, nuzzling his neck. “I want to savour every moment of this.”

“Christ,” Hux breathes again, exasperated. Kylo laughs into his ear and nips at his neck, making Hux squirm and snap, “No marks.”

“Alright.”

Kylo moves lower, kissing at Hux’s clavicle where the collar of his bra sits. The lace is almost scratchy against his lips, fine threads catching where he’s chapped. Hux’s skin is sinfully soft in comparison as he kisses down, down, to where the cups of the bra meet. Kylo shifts his weight to one side, freeing a hand so he can tug the soft lace of one cup down to reveal a perfect pink nipple, already hard. Kylo kisses it, sucks it between his teeth, making Hux gasp. He can barely get at it. The edge of the bra presses at his cheek but he doesn’t want Hux to take it off.

“Fuck me,” Hux demands. Kylo grins against his skin then pulls away, sitting over one of Hux’s knees. The lace of his stocking tickles the inside of Kylo’s thighs wonderfully. Hux just stares down his nose at Kylo, head cocked to the side. One chunk of hair has come loose from his pomade and curls over his eyebrow, the perfect amount of dishevelment.

Kylo shifts to kneel between Hux’s spread thighs, hands smoothing over them, from skin to lace to nylon, over his knees then back up. Hux narrows his sea glass eyes and Kylo smirks.

“Just get on with it,” Hux sighs, tilting his head back. His throat is long and smooth and pale and Kylo desperately wishes he could leave a mark on it, leave a mark on him, claiming Hux as his own. Hux has given him so much already though. It’d be rude to demand more.

Kylo nudges Hux’s knees up, then guides one over his lap, bringing Hux’s calves to rest on his shoulder. The position shows Hux’s pert ass, pale skin barely hidden behind the fine mesh of the back of his panties, the satin gusset just peeking out between his thighs. Kylo scoots forward until his dick presses at the valley between Hux’s thighs and grabs the lube.

“Ah,” Hux says as Kylo pops the cap on the lube. “None of that if you’re going to leave my pants on. These were expensive; I don’t want lube stains on them.”

Kylo closes the lube again and says, “Alright.” He pauses, then asks, curious, “How expensive is expensive?”

Hux laughs a little and says, “Not the most I’ve spent on a pair of pants, but still a good twenty five whole American dollars. Plus shipping, of course.”

“Woah,” Kylo says, laughing too. “That’s a lot for a pair of underwear.”

Hux shrugs one shoulder, tucking his chin against it so he doesn’t have to look at Kylo.

“I like matching sets,” he says simply.

Kylo kisses his knee and says, “I like them too.”

That makes Hux look at him, a tiny smile gracing his lips.

“I’m so glad my choice in underwear does it for you.”

Kylo groans and presses his dick harder against Hux’s thighs, pushing between them. What Hux was hiding under his stuffy business casual really does do it for him. It’s perfect, soft and delicate and so very pretty. Hux looks amazing in it, better than Kylo could have imagined.

Hux parts his thighs just enough for Kylo’s cock to nestle between them before he squeezes them shut. Kylo rocks against him. The friction is wonderful, skin catching at skin, his cock sliding along the satin gusset of Hux’s panties. They’re so soft against him, silky smooth, stretched over Hux’s taint and the swell of his balls.

Kylo squeezes Hux’s thighs to his chest, pressing his face against the side of Hux’s knee. Hux takes it, breathing hard, his thighs twitching when the head of Kylo’s dick bumps against the underside of his balls.

“Is that all you’ve got?” Hux asks after a moment. The smirk is back, challenging Kylo, telling him he needs to do better to impress Hux. Kylo presses his dick as deep between Hux’s thighs as he can, his hips flush to Hux’s ass, and kisses the side of his knee again before pulling away. Hux’s legs slide to rest in the crook of Kylo’s arm, twisting him. He has his head thrown back, looking down at Kylo haughtily, still smirking. His dick peeks out of the top of his panties, his hips canted to the side to show just the edge of his ass. Kylo can’t help but smooth his free hand down Hux’s thigh, over his hip, up to his waist.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” he tells Hux again.

Hux rolls his eyes and says, “So you’ve said. Now get on with it.”

Kylo needs to impress him. This whole thing is about Hux, about doing what he wants, about showing him how good Kylo can be so that Kylo can have this again, can see Hux in all his soft, pretty, little things, every bit of lace and satin in that deep drawer hidden under the bed. Hux is waiting for Kylo to wow him.

He’ll do it. He’ll fuck Hux so good he’ll feel it for days, remembering Kylo every time he moves.

He tucks the fingers of both hands under the waistband of Hux’s panties, one at each side, and tugs a little. Hux lifts his hips as best as he can, bracing his weight against the crook of Kylo’s elbow. Kylo pulls his panties over his ass, reveling in the smooth slide of them. The gusset catches between Hux’s thighs, providing just enough resistance to make it fun. It’s like unwrapping the best present ever, every birthday and holiday wrapped into one, blue satin and lace hiding the best part, saved for last.

Kylo gets the panties to Hux’s knees and Hux brings his legs towards his chest, his feet pointed in the air neatly, one smooth line. Kylo strips the panties off completely and tosses them to the floor as Hux stretches his legs out again.

The lube had rolled from where Kylo had set it, resting against Hux’s ribs. Kylo picks it up, hovering over Hux, holding on to one of Hux’s thighs where it’s still slung over his arm.

Hux is so fucking gorgeous, his hips and legs canted to one side, his chin tilted towards the other, looking at Kylo. He’d be beautiful without the lingerie, but what he’s still clad in makes it just that more incredible. The garterbelt draws soft lines down each side of Hux's thighs, dimpling his flesh where it's pulled tight against skin. The stockings cut his long legs into manageable pieces, pale thigh and creamy lace and smooth nylon.

Kylo slides his arm out from under Hux's legs, touching the sensitive backs of his thighs, the crease where ass meets leg, and nudges him further onto his side. Kylo leans on his elbow behind Hux, smoothing his hand over Hux’s bare ass. The garterbelt frames it so nicely, little vees of lace to either side melting into the straps that attach to the thigh highs, creating this perfect little window.

Hux nudges the back of his knuckles against Kylo's shoulder and asks, “This is a little romantic, don't you think?”

Kylo ducks his head to kiss Hux's fingers, his own tracing the line between Hux’s asscheeks. Hux turns his head, hides his face against the pillows, but keeps touching Kylo with the back of his fingers. It’s sweet; Kylo likes it.

He pulls his fingers away as he reaches Hux’s tailbone, leaning back to give himself room to slick them with lube. Hux hitches a knee up as Kylo pops the lid of the lube off again, opening himself for Kylo.

When Kylo presses the first finger into him, Hux grumbles, “You can just... stick it in there.”

Kylo snorts and adds another finger, since Hux is so adamant. Hux groans and curls in on himself, muttering, “Fuck, everything about you is big.”

Kylo laughs and leans in to kiss Hux’s shoulder.

“That’s why I figure we should work up to things.”

“You’re such a prick.”

“Why?” Kylo laughs. “Because I’m being _nice_?”

“You’re _supposed_ to be blackmailing me,” Hux insists, voice muffled.

“Is that what gets you off? The thought that you’re being coerced into this?”

Hux curls in tighter, hiding his face completely. The shell of his ear is fiery red as he grumbles, “Piss off.”

“It is!” Kylo laughs triumphantly, twisting his fingers in Hux.

“Just fuck me and be done with it,” Hux says. Kylo can barely hear him with the way he’s buried his face in the pillows.

Kylo just kisses his shoulder and says, “No.”

Hux groans, deep and lewd, clenching around Kylo’s fingers. Then he says, “I thought you wanted me to tell you what to do.”

Kylo hums thoughtfully, smiling against Hux’s shoulder.

“I have problems with authority,” he says.

“You’re a conflictory _bastard_ , is what you are,” Hux bitches. “Now fuck me.”

“What do you say?” Kylo sings cheerfully.

Hux huffs and groans again, more frustrated than anything. It’s very cute; Kylo would have never expected Hux to lose his cool like this but Kylo _likes_ it, likes teasing him, likes drawing things out, likes making him suffer in the most delicious ways possible.

Hux gives in so much faster than Kylo expected him to, gasping, “ _Please_ ,” almost immediately. Kylo can’t _not_ give him what he wants, not after that, not after he asked so sweetly. He pulls his fingers away, slicks his cock over a condom, and presses back against Hux’s hole, moving fast so Hux doesn’t have a chance to miss him. He’s just about to settle his hand on Hux’s hip, over the band of the garterbelt, to pull them together when he remembers Hux telling him not to make a mess of anything and pauses.

“Are you going to fuck me or not?” Hux asks, breathing hard, face still hidden and ear still red.

“I’m, I’m looking for something to wipe my hand off on,” Kylo says, looking over the bed. He bets Hux would murder him if he wiped his hand off on the bedding, so his only options are his own bare thigh or his shirt, if he can reach it. Somehow, he manages to flick his shirt up to his hand with his toes, catching it to smear lube on the inside.

Pushing into Hux after all this build up is glorious. He’s tight and hot, slick with lube, grasping at Kylo’s dick as he pushes in deeper and deeper, agonizingly slow. Hux takes in deep, even breaths, relaxed and pliant under Kylo’s hand. Kylo still feels a little lube between his fingers but he figures it’s good enough and smooths his hand over the bare part of Hux’s thigh, over the side and down the back, intent on touching him everywhere.

“Fuck, Hux,” he murmurs, pressing his lips against Hux’s shoulder.

“Armitage,” Hux sighs back. Kylo’s heart clenches a little, stupidly, before Hux clarifies, “My name, it’s Armitage.”

“Oh.”

“Thought you ought to know. Since your, since your frankly massive cock is up my arse and all.”

“Oh,” Kylo says again, before adding, “Kylo’s not my real name either.”

Hux laughs, sharp and amused, and says, “I _knew_ it!”

Kylo rolls his eyes but he still laughs a little; he’s used to people reacting like this, since his chosen name _is_ kind of dumb, but he likes it. It’s no worse than _Armitage_.

“We can be terrible name buddies,” he says, rolling his hips against Hux’s ass.

“Whatever you were originally christened must have been truly—” Hux gasps as Kylo thrusts into him, then picks up again, saying, “—truly awful if you decided to go with _Kylo_.”

“It was,” Kylo says, grinning. “Though I wasn’t _christened_ anything. My family’s not Christian.”

“Fair enough. What name were you originally given, if I might ask?”

“Ben,” Kylo says, grinning.

“That’s absolutely a reasonable name!”

“It’s short for _Benevolent_ ,” Kylo tells him. Hux barks out a surprised laugh, making Kylo grin wider. He adds, “I was named after a, a sort of great uncle.”

“That’s, that’s _terrible_ ,” Hux says, positively shaking with delighted laughter. Kylo finds him enamoured with the sound of it, like he is with everything about Hux all of a sudden. He likes _this_ , likes fucking Hux— _Armitage_ —sweetly while they laugh over something stupid. It’s made all the better by Armitage wearing his beautiful lingerie.

So much has come from that one night at the gay club, from Kylo teasing Hux offhandedly about the lump he found being a bra. This is probably the best thing that has happened to Kylo in a long while. He really hopes something more, something _real_ comes from it.

Kylo nuzzles his nose against Armitage’s scapula, sliding his hand up his ribs to rest against the front of his chest, between the cups of the bra. He pulls at Hux just enough to have Hux rolling back against his chest. Hux finally pulls his hand from his face to reach back, lacing his fingers through Kylo’s hair.

“Do I feel good?” Kylo asks, fucking into Armitage slowly.

Armitage groans and says, “You’ll do.”

Kylo laughs and bites Hux’s shoulder, just by the edge of the lace ruffle, making him hiss, “No marks!”

“No one will see,” Kylo says, kissing away the sting.

Hux actually verbally says, “Ugh,” making Kylo laugh again.

Kylo gets to fuck him like that, lips pressed to his shoulder, for a good few minutes. He’s enamoured with the feel of Armitage’s lingerie under his fingers, against his skin. He likes the way he can feel the little indent of the garterbelt’s straps against his thighs every time he’s pressed flush against Armitage’s ass. He likes the little bows his fingertips just brush over as he holds Armitage’s chest against his own.

Armitage is breathing hard, relaxed entirely, rolling with Kylo’s movements. He hasn’t said anything for a long moment. After all the snark that’s lead up to this point, Kylo is a little worried, but then Armitage sighs, “This is too sweet. Fuck me like you mean it.”

Kylo presses in as deep as he can, snorting, before he pulls out and away. He sits up in the little square Armitage’s bent knees create and touches his hip. Armitage goes to climb onto his knees but Kylo flips him onto his back instead, knocking the wind from his lungs.

“Fuck,” he gasps, mouth slack. Kylo smirks down at him.

He’s gone mostly soft, his dick curving along his hip. Kylo peels the condom off of it and strokes him gently from root to tip, watching Armitage’s eyes flutter closed. He climbs between Armitage’s spread thighs, kisses the inside of each of his bent knees. He wants to lean in and suck Armitage’s soft cock into his mouth again, to feel Armitage harden on his tongue, to taste him without a layer of latex in the way. He’ll have to make sure Armitage enjoys this so maybe he _can_ do that later on.

Armitage opens his eyes and looks down at Kylo, gaze softer than Kylo has ever seen. He smiles at Kylo, just a bit, looking like the cat who got into the cream, smug, _pleased_. Kylo really likes this expression on Armitage. Kylo especially likes that _he_ put this expression on Armitage. This is what Kylo was made for: pleasing this gorgeous man giving him everything he could ever want and more.

“Well?” Armitage asks, one eyebrow raised. Kylo grins down at him and scoots forward the last couple of inches, pulling Armitage’s ass into his lap.

“Gimme one of those pillows,” Kylo says, reaching out his lube-free hand. Armitage hands him one and he stuffs it under Armitage’s hips, lifting him just enough to be comfortable before he guides his dick back to Armitage’s hole.

Watching Armitage’s face as Kylo pushes in is his new favourite part. Armitage tilts his chin up again, lips parted in a sigh, eyes flickering closed. His eyebrows pull together just the tiniest bit. Kylo can sympathize; it’s always a bit uncomfortable for the first moment or two of being stuffed with dick, even just when switching positions. Kylo keeps his hand on Armitage’s dick, stroking him through the discomfort. He wants to keep Armitage hard this time, wants to feel Armitage come on his cock. 

Armitage looks so good splayed out in front of Kylo, speared on Kylo’s dick like he is. He’s flushed a pretty pink, his hair coming loose from his pomade in earnest now, flopping over one eye. His skin shines faintly with sweat, like morning dew, glistening across his chest and brow. He’s so fucking pretty.

Kylo squeezes Armitage’s thighs around his waist, rolling his hips. He shifts just a tiny bit with every thrust, searching for Armitage’s prostate. He thinks he’s found it when Armitage’s breath hitches, his exhale a low groan.

“Harder,” Armitage demands breathlessly. Kylo grins and squeezes Armitage’s dick a little more firmly, pulling his hips back farther to thrust in deeper. A moan pops out from between Armitage’s lips, sounding better than any music Kylo has ever heard. Kylo continues to up his pace, fucking into Armitage with everything he’s got until they’re both moaning with every breath. 

Armitage reaches up and touches Kylo’s jaw with just his fingertips, his arm just barely long enough to reach. Kylo ducks his head and turns to kiss Armitage’s fingers, his palm, his wrist, everywhere he can. He’s moved enough for Armitage to get his fingers behind his neck, pulling at him.

“Come kiss me, you prick,” Armitage says. Kylo lets go of his dick to lean over him, braced on his palms just under Armitage’s armpits. Armitage pulls on him some more, until he drops to his elbows and does finally kiss him. Armitage parts his lips immediately, licking into Kylo’s mouth with an edge Kylo would almost call _desperation_. He kisses back just as fervently, just as desperately. He’s racing towards the end, not sure if he wants to tip over the edge or put on the breaks and drag this out forever.

“Fuck,” Armitage gasps against his lips. Kylo does his best to do what he did again, to give Armitage as much pleasure as he can. Armitage says again, “ _Fuck_.”

Kylo kisses him and murmurs, “Touch yourself. Make yourself come for me.”

Armitage rolls his eyes but does what Kylo told him to do, his hand snaking between their bodies to grasp his cock. Kylo can feel him stroking off, his knuckles bumping Kylo’s stomach, his body tightening around Kylo’s dick. Kylo groans and tucks his face against Armitage’s throat, mouthing at the skin.

“No marks,” Armitage pants.

“I know,” Kylo says, nosing at Armitage’s jaw, kissing the soft underside of it. He still wants to bite at Armitage and leave his mark for everyone to see but he’s sure Armitage would be pissed if he did that. The bite he left on Armitage’s shoulder might make him mad if it colours any.

Still, he wants to keep Armitage for himself, wants to wrap them up together and never leave. He’s in too deep; he really needs to take a step back and chill the fuck out, but it’s hard when Armitage is so perfect, tight around his cock and gasping in his ear.

“Fuck,” Armitage bites out, arching.

Kylo nuzzles his throat and murmurs, “Come on, come for me, do it, Armitage, _please_.”

Armitage shivers, pulled tight, thighs squeezing Kylo’s waist as he gasp, “Fuck, _fuck_ ,” again. He arches up and goes rigid, making a tiny _ah_ sound as his hand stills between them. Kylo’s own pace falters; Armitage coming is _incredible_ , distracting and wonderful. It makes his cock throb, buried deep in Armitage’s ass.

Armitage moans softly as he relaxes, his thighs spreading. Kylo sinks deeper into him now that he’s not wound tight. He rolls his hips experimentally, half expecting Armitage to kick him off now that he’s finished, but he just moans and tugs at Kylo’s hair, pulling his face up for another kiss. This time, Armitage kisses him open-mouthed, tired and lazy, smearing their lips and tongues together as Kylo pants, his thrusts picking up speed. Armitage trembles slightly against him, worn out from his orgasm.

Kylo bites Armitage’s lip as he comes, pressedas deep into Armitage as he can be. He rolls against Armitage as spills himself into him, hips tight against Armitage’s ass, eyes closed.

Armitage tugs Kylo’s hair until Kylo releases his lip and pulls away. Kylo can hear him suck his lip between his own teeth, soothing away the sting of Kylo biting him. Kylo dips down again to kiss his cheek, his chin, the corner of his mouth, murmuring, “Sorry.”

Armitage’s lip pops out from his mouth, shiny and wet.

“You had better be,” Armitage says, sounding more amused than anything. “That _hurt_.”

Kylo laughs and apologizes again, nuzzling Armitage’s jaw, relaxing down onto him. Armitage’s fist is a hard lump under his ribs but Kylo ignores it, more focused on post coital cuddles. Armitage allows it for a moment, nose against Kylo’s ear, his free hand in Kylo’s hair, then goes, “Alright, get off me. You’re quite heavy.”

Kylo snorts and kisses him one last time before dragging himself vertical. He wobbles a little, still worn out in his post orgasmic haze.

Armitage is even more beautiful now, eyes closed as he catches his breath, his bottom lip bitten full and pink, a puddle of come on his stomach just under where the garter belt sits around his waist, filling his navel. His fingers are a little sticky when he touches Kylo’s thigh but it’s just a further reminder that Armitage came, that Kylo made him come.

Kylo runs his hands along Armitage’s thighs again, feeling the nylon and lace and soft, smooth skin, hoping this isn’t the last time he’ll be able to see Armitage like this.

“Ugh,” Armitage says. “I desperately need to shower.”

He struggles to sit up, jelly boned like Kylo was. Kylo leans in once he’s managed, kissing the tip of his nose. Armitage makes a face and waves his hand like he’s trying to ward off a bug. Kylo laughs and does it again.

“Go shower,” Kylo says, sitting back.

Armitage climbs over the edge of the bed, his graceful coordination all but gone. It’s pretty funny to see in combination to the soft lingerie he’s still clad in. He hisses as he stands and Kylo grins behind his back. He’ll definitely be feeling Kylo, for at least the rest of the night, if not longer.

Armitage stops by his little kitchenette instead of going straight to the bathroom, pulling off a couple of paper towels. He mops up the worst of the mess on his stomach and hand before tossing it in the garbage and wobbling back to the bed.

“Thought you were gonna shower,” Kylo teases, sitting on the edge of the bed next to Armitage.

“I can’t very well do that still dressed like this,” he says, reaching towards one garterbelt clip. He undoes it smoothly before twisting to move onto the one on the back of his thigh. Each strap snaps up as he undoes it, coming to lay against his hips. Once all four are done, he reaches behind his back to undo the hook apparently hiding there too. He sets the whole thing on the bed next to him before reaching up to the bra.

“Here, let me,” Kylo says, already shifting to sit behind him. Armitage lowers his hands slowly, allowing Kylo to further undress him.

The hooks on the back of the bra are a little tricky; Kylo’s never undone something like this so it takes him a moment, but he manages, sliding the straps down Armitage’s pale arms. Armitage looks over his shoulder at Kylo, pale iris peeking out from under even paler eyelashes. Kylo kisses Armitage’s shoulder as the bra slides down to his hands. Armitage sets it to the side too and leans forward to roll his stockings down.

Kylo wraps his arms around Armitage’s waist and sets his cheek against his scapula, just barely able to see Armitage take off his stockings past the swell of his shoulder. They join the small pile of lingerie next to him.

Armitage sits up straight again. Kylo rolls with him, unwilling to let him go just yet.

“I would invite you to shower with me,” Armitage says, “but my toilet is rather small.”

Kylo nods and kisses the nape of Armitage’s neck before Armitage pulls away.

“Give me the condom and I’ll drop it in the bin,” he says as he stands. Kylo peels the condom off his half hard dick, ties the end in a knot, and passes it over. Armitage makes a face as he takes it between two fingers and walks off, making Kylo laugh.

“It was your ass that was in, you know,” he teases. Armitage waves off Kylo’s words over his shoulder with his empty hand, not bothering to reply otherwise. He disappears behind a narrow door in the wall next to the bed.

A moment goes by and Kylo can hear the shower start up. He sighs and flops out over the bed, careful not to lie across Armitage’s lingerie. He tucks his nose against the pillows. They have the same clean, faintly floral smell as Armitage himself. It’s nice. It reminds Kylo of spring.

Armitage is quick in the shower. Hardly any time passes before it shuts off, then Armitage is stepping back out into the main room, his hair wet and loose, his slender body wrapped in a black, lace trimmed, satin robe. Kylo takes his time looking him over, taking in how short the robe is, how it shows off his long pale legs, even as he says, “Oh, you’re still here.”

“Yeah,” Kylo says. “I didn’t get my post sex cuddles.”

Armitage laughs and rolls his eyes but comes up to the bed. He removes his lingerie pile from the edge first, dropping it into the armchair in the corner before climbing up. Kylo rolls onto his back and lifts his arm, waiting for Armitage to settle against his side. Armitage does and Kylo says, “So… can I blackmail you into another date?”

Armitage laughs some more, louder, sounding absolutely delighted. He says, “I suppose.”

**Author's Note:**

> if u like this fic, consider reblogging [this link on tumblr](http://sumomomochi.tumblr.com/post/175753553651/a-love-letter-to-your-body-sumomomochi-star) to share! u can also check out [this post](http://sumomomochi.tumblr.com/post/175492767626/siveambrai-sumomomochi-siveambrai-replied-to) where i vomited up the outline for this fic and then be amazed that i turned "and then they fucked" into almost thirteen thousand fucking words in less than a week
> 
> also go read [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049477) from which i shamelessly borrowed the name benevolent


End file.
